


The irritating problem

by Btomin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btomin/pseuds/Btomin
Summary: John has no idea his flatmate is an alpha until the unexpected event happened on Christmas's Eve at Tower Bridge.*There is an atypical ABO fanfic/both Alpha and Omega will go through the heart/Alpha will be anxious and lack of security during heat/emotional sensitive during the heat/ will need comfort from an omega /Whereas Omega is less affected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's my first time to write fan fiction in English as English is not my native language. So please forgive me and be kind. If you like the story so far please leave your comments and kudos! Thank you! Without further ado, let's enjoy the Johnlock moment.

John is now in the cab on the way back to 221 B Barker Street from the annual medical conference. His smile becomes wider when recalled the wonderful experience and amazing doctors he has met during the conference. 

This year topic is quite innovative, which is about hormone therapy regarding the treatment of emotional disorder during alpha’s heat. Even though himself is an omega, the nature of exploring the unknown as a medical doctor makes him soon into the new methodology as much as those adventurous cases that Sherlock and he has solved together. In addition, if Dr. Ireland’s proposal, who is the distinguished endocrine system professor from Cambridge University, gets the chance to apply for clinical trials successfully. The HIV transmission rate will decrease dramatically providing the feasible approach for alphas to better manage themselves during the heat, without exposing prostitute. 

The existing approach is relatively expensive since the hormone level is manually controlled by implant hormone pump under the skin and the cost of postoperative care almost 10 thousand pounds. 

Only upper-class alphas are able to afford a great cost of the treatment like John’s flatmate Sherlock Holmes. 

John did not notice the pump that implant under Sherlock’s arm only until one Christmas’s Eve he was pushed into the Thames as the hostage by the suspect before the man got shot by Lestrade. Just the second before the poor John fell into the bone-chilling cold dammit Thames, Sherlock’s hand reached out above his head and yelled in panic.

“John, catch my hand!”

John grasped sherlock’s forearm with all his effort. However, still with the whole body in the air and the frigid gusts of Christmas’s Eve ’s wind stung John’s face, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hear himself breathing in short, deep gasps. 

“Help me! ” John was utterly terrified and looked at Sherlock hanging on the Tower Bridge. No one would like to dive into Tower Bridge from almost eight meters. Without a doubt, he would be severely injured or disabled.

“Les…trade, give me a hand!” Sherlock tried his best to hold the handrail of the bridge as tight as possible. However, a strong sense of tingling drags from his forearm where John’s hand grasped suddenly overwhelmed him. He frowned painfully but still hold John’s forearm tight. 

John noticed something wrong with Sherlock immediately.

“Are you okay, Sherlock?” John began to worry about his flatmate. Not in the case he would probably let him go but afraid of Sherlock’s arm was somehow sprained because of him. In addition, their strength would be exhausted soon as they could barely keep in this position for the additional, he did not know, maximum 5 minutes.  
“I’m fine, hold tight!” Sherlock yelled and grasped John’s forearm even tighter. “Lestrade!”

Before the two almost ran out of the patience, Lestrade handcuffed the man then finally came and helped Sherlock pulled John out of the air. 

John moaned and stumbled against the handrail beside Sherlock. 

“Thanks. You saved me again.” John was still scared and tried to ease his nerve by looking up in the sky and then with a grateful smile towards Sherlock.

Sherlock gave him a little smiled in returned with the right hand covering his left forearm.

“Did it sprain? ” John asked anxiously and he took Sherlock’s left forearm with his one hand and rolled over the sleeve with the other hand. 

“Jesus, I… I’m sorry.” John was shocked by what he saw.

An almost four inches pipe was dragged all the way out of the skin and there was a bleeding hole where the pipe came out. The dark red blood wind down Sherlock’s forearm. 

John knew when he first saw the pipe and utterly sure it was the hormone pump designed for alphas during the heat. Even though he saw it many times, zero experience with how to put it back into the shape. Only certificated physicians are eligible to deal with hormone pump, as John is just a common clinical doctor. 

“Are you two alright?” Lestrade also frightened by the bloody hole on sherlock’s forearm “Take my car, I will send both of you to the hospital.”

Sherlock frowned impatiently. “Lestrade, John. You are both overreacted. It’s nothing just the hormone pump. I am not going to die immediately. Take the man to the Scotland Yard first! ” He commanded with a determined look. When his eyes met John’s, Sherlock calmly said or stated.

“ I did not tell you I am alpha because of some irritating problems, but I believe you have already guessed my secondary sexuality multiple times, most answers lie on the beta or asexuality side. I choose you, an omega, as my flatmate is not due to my alpha nature, which is mating with an omega. I have implanted the hormone pump to stay normal during my heat when I was 16 years old. Unluckily, I plan to replace the new pump with my specialists before Christmas, and he just had a family emergency. So, the old one is half functioning, apparently, your mass is large enough to drag the pipe out of my skin. Don’t be guilty, it’s not your fault, John.”

“Well....good to know then. ” He replied awkwardly.

Finally, he just did a simple dressing using his handkerchief. 

When the big ben rang twelve times, Sherlock and John arrived from Scotland Yard to 221B Barker Street. 

John opened the door and turned on the light. The heating from living room warmed their cold and exhausted body up. He slumped against the armchair with a sigh of relief. 

“That’s a very unforgettable Christmas’s Eve that I ever have before.” He chuckled and was still able to feel the adrenaline rush.

Sherlock didn’t comment on that and stepped into his bedroom.

“Going to bed? Ugh, yeah, it is quite thrilling night definitely needs a good rest.” John heard Sherlock’s steps away from him and turned his head towards the sound.

Sherlock seemed like to say something and he stopped suddenly, faced toward John.

“Good night and…Happy New Year, my dear John.” He smiled at John and John gave back a warm smile as well.

“Happy New Year, Sherlock.”

However, John never knows that his New Year’s Day would be as frightened as Christmas’s Eve until he found his flatmate seriously ill on the bed, almost lost his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *There is an atypical ABO fanfic/both Alpha and Omega will go through the heart/Alpha will be anxious and lack of security during heat/emotional sensitive during the heat/ will need comfort from an omega /Whereas Omega is less affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who leave kudos! Many thanks!

John woke up in his bed and looked at the clock on the wall.

It’s already 10 am.

The room was like deadly stillness. He called Sherlock subconsciously, but no one answered. Suddenly, he started to worry if something bad was going to happen since Sherlock’s massive deducing ability has made a lot of bloody enemies. Those crazy people might come for revenge like... He frowned…Moriarty. 

Without further thinking, he quickly rushed to Sherlock’s bedroom which was weirdly closed. John stepped back and tried knocking the door.

“Sherlock, are you in there?”

Not a single word response.

John turned a bit nervous and knocked harder once more.

“Sherlock? Are you ok? ”  
No response again. 

John tried to calm himself down. 

Come on, John. He is Sherlock Holmes. This might be one of his bloody experiments. Don’t overreact.

He murmured while turning the doorknob, and the door opened.

“For god's sake, why don’t you answer me…” He came to the bed and Sherlock was still slept. 

However, the grumble soon turned to worry when John noticed Sherlock curled up in agony. His whole body was shaking, and tears fell from his eyes.

“Sherlock! Can you hear me?” John grasped Sherlock’s shoulders to shake him back and forth. 

Hot, burning. 

Thoes were the two words John could think out of his head when touching his flatmate’s body. He could feel the abnormal heat on Sherlock’s skin even though the clothes. 

And then Sherlock barely opened his eyes painfully, staring at John.

“How do you feel right now? It’s not just a simple fever, is it your…” John paused, “heat. Damn it, where is your bloody suppressant?”

Sherlock’s eyes half opened weakly and frowned.

“What kind of doctors are you? Did you pass alpha’s physiology course with merely 60? ” He moaned painfully. 

John tried to ignore the intention to punch his flatmate’s face since it’s immoral to abuse patient and friends as a doctor. 

“Sorry, I am an army doctor, not an alpha’s physiologist!” He retorted. “But I am quite clear you are having a bloody high fever. To my knowledge, the complication will put you in danger of death. And this is definitely beyond my ability, we need to send you to the hospital immediately.”

Sherlock groaned and turned his back to John. 

“Don't be childish, Sherlock. What on earth do you think it is a good idea not to go to the hospital?” John rolled his eyes and became impatient. 

“They won’t able to help.” Sherlock’s muffled sound came from the pillow since he stuffed his head into the bed.  
“So who is able to help?! ” John felt his patience was going to run out. 

After five minutes, before it’s driving John crazy. Sherlock finally spoke out in short.

“Call Mycroft.”

Within less than 20 minutes, John sat in the reception room at a fancy private hospital located in a wealthy area with Mycroft who just talked with the doctor sat opposite.

“Ugh, thanks for your help. And hopefully, he is alright.” John slimed with his hands crossed over his thighs.

However, Mycroft’s serious-looking face created tension air. He cleared his throat.

“Well, thanks, Dr. Watson, for letting me know Sherlock is potentially in danger. I assume you have already somehow know Sherlock is an alpha and have the standard knowledge of oncology. ”

“Actually, um, yes, just yesterday.” John answered. “Wait, what do you mean by oncology? It could not be that…”

“Pheochromocytoma.” Mycroft interrupted.

John’s brain blanked a while and tried to calm himself down recalling all the piece of information regarding pheochromocytoma.

“It's a rare adrenal tumor caused by endocrine system disorder. Very few pheochromocytomas are cancerous.” He finally recalled the useful information back to med school oncology class.

“Great memory, doctor. ” Mycroft praised and face remained expressionless though. “Apparently, Sherlock’s day and night reversed life being a consulting detective accelerates the folds of risks, meanwhile, the long-term and misuse hormone pump drain his body chronically. I’ve already arranged the best surgeon to operate. However, after the operation, apart from medical support, he will need a constant company, an omega per se, to help him with his heat. This is the request from the British government, Dr. Watson, please help my brother.”

John could not believe his ears, opening his eyes widely.

"You are the Really Say?" 

Mycroft gently nodded point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who like or comment on the work! Trying hard to present beautiful chapters.

Chapter three

John shook his head. “No, it's ridiculous. That won't happen.” He started at Mycroft slightly annoyed. “ I don’t believe it is an issue to find a perfect match omega use your right.”

“Why should we bother searching one with the ideal candidate in front of? ” Mycroft simply replied.

John frowned and the lips compressed into a line. “God! How many times should I tell people? We are not——!” 

“Sherlock needs an omega immediately.” Mycroft interrupted and looked into John’s eyes. “Postoperative mortality of pheochromocytoma is 70% without omega’s company compared to postoperative mortality of 30% with omega’s company. I shall not address the importance of it anymore.”

John paused. “It doesn't have to be me.”

“Dr. Watson. It seems like a sentimental decision, but the ‘ideal candidate’ means that you are the person that I know well which minimize the potential danger my little brother would face during his vulnerable period. Of course, for Sherlock’s long-time wellbeing. I will eventually find him a perfect match omega within three months." 

“Within three months?” He looked at Mycroft quizzically.

“That being said. I only need you, Dr. Watson, to be with him for three months. After three months, you can leave having found the one or not. As for good news, I could pay you compensation…”

John rose indignantly from the sofa. “I am not those who go on the street! Please respect me Mycroft! ” 

“I will do what you want,” John said, after the longest pause yet, with the determined look. “but it's all for Sherlock’s sake, and only for three months! Exactly three months starting from today!” 

“I shall take your words. Dr. Watson. Before Sherlock’s operation, I have to inform him of your kindness decision. If you excuse me…” Mycroft stood up smiling but John moved in his way.

“I, ugh,” John cleared his throat embarrassingly, “for god’s sake, just let me do it.” He ignored whatever Mycroft’s response and walked directly to Sherlock’s ward.

Sherlock lay weakly in the bed. He hates the fact that, as alpha, he might never get rid of physical issue. Its bloody alpha’s endocrine system makes him have to hide since he was 16 years old. Heat, in his opinion, it’s useless atavism for reproduction. 

The slightly sound of the door opening interrupted Sherlock’s thoughts.  
“You feel better now?” John smiled at Sherlock without exhibiting signs of nervousness.

Sherlock turned the head towards John. He quickly observed for a second. With a bit of surprised look on his face. 

“I thought it would take a longer time for you to make an agreement with Mycroft. How did he persuade you? I hate to admit it, but he really knows the businesses of letting everything behave in his way.”

“How did you——God. ” John put his hand to his forehead and sighed deeply, determined to get a hold of himself.

“Well, he is right regarding choosing you. If I were him, I would do the same thing.” Sherlock replied.

“I am not asking…fine. I only do it for you, Sherlock. Nothing across the line is going to happen, and I hope we are clear on that point.”

“Like having sex with me? I think I made myself quite clear when we first met. John. I considered myself married to work.”

“I bloody remember it, Sherlock! …We are not a couple.”

“So how are you going to help me, John?”

“Don't look at me like I know everything. It’s my first time to date, god, with an alpha.”

“Oh, I just recalled that you once boasted yourself ‘an experience of women which extends over many nations and three separate continents.’”

“Shut up, Sherlock! They are all bloody beta.”

“Oh, quite clear right now.”

John felt exhausted and just wanted to end the conversation immediately. However, Sherlock didn’t seem to want to end.

“So, how are you going to help me? You haven’t answered my question. John.” 

God damn it! Why did Sherlock insist him answering this question? 

John started to regret accepting Mycroft’s request. Being Sherlock’s omega (temporarily) is killing him. 

“Hugs, hand in hand. That what I could think of.” Sherlock paused. “How about a kiss? That normal couples do, don't they?” 

John felt extremely wired standing by his best friend plus his temporary alpha. He just couldn't be in this room for more than a second.

“The conversation is over, Sherlock. Rest well and prepare for your operation. I will come to see you tomorrow. And for god’s sake, don’t let anyone know. Even Mrs Hudson.” John gravely warned. 

Sherlock didn't ask any question this time. When John left the ward, he was just lying on the bed quietly and he looked out of the window, as though thinking.


End file.
